Moonlight
by darkkami
Summary: This is about my fictional character and her life in the twilght world. Of course she doesn't start off like that, she starts at the very beginning. This is meant to be a carlisle/My fictional character story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A True Beginning

L et's picture this: a dimly lighted hospital room with a small group of people crowded around a bed. On that bed sat a young, blond haired woman, but importantly a new mother. A wide smile lightens her face as she cradles her infant. The infant was a girl with jet-black raven hair and midnight purple eyes that complimented her small pale face. Just by looking at her, everyone knew she was going to be special.

From the small crowd, only six came to the new parents' home. When they went through the front door, the mother spoke, "What should we name her?" The mother's original name was Namine Ivax Takame, but after her marriage, it turned to Zephyr. Her husband (and the father) was also there and his name was Train Seth Zephyr. "Let's name her Donna!" screamed a little girl. "No stupid, call her Kelly!" screamed a little boy.

Truth be told, Namine and Train weren't exactly "new" parents. They already had two kids: Fahrar Minerva Zephyr, age five, and Sven Zephyr, age 7. Fahrar was a girl with pure blond hair and wasn't very bright. Sven has dark brown hair and is a bully to kids he thinks "aren't worth his time". "I was thinking of Lauren." said Namine. "And I was thinking of Kristen" Train chimed in.

"Are you retarded?" said a woman in the corner of the room bluntly. That woman was the infant's aunt. She was Rouge Artemis Zephyr, a 23 year old that looked and often acted like an 18 year old. She was strikingly beautiful compared to the rest of the occupants of the room. She had raven hair similar to the baby's, but there were hand put brown streaks in it. Her skin was also similar to the baby's, but again the difference between them was that Rouge's skin was several shades paler. Rouge's most defining feature, though was her eyes. They were a striking yellow that seemed to resemble that of a cat's. They gave her an air of danger and warning, but most dismiss it because it is camouflaged so well with her beauty.

This simple question was not the first insult that Rouge has thrown toward Namine and Train. As a matter of fact this may have been around the sixth insult so far in this week. She abhorred her husband's brother, Train and she absolutely despised Namine. Rouge shares the fact openly; hating the thought of making a show of kindness to people that she personally thought didn't even deserve to exist. The feeling was not only shared by Rouge, though. The feeling was mutual with her husband Salvatore Zephyr. Tory, as he is called by most, is similar to his wife in that he too was unfathomably handsome with very light brown hair and deep violet eyes that made him look all the more appealing to people. He also loathed his younger brother by a year and his wife, but he on the other hand wasn't as outward about it as Rouge was. The most confusing part of this ordeal is that Namine or Train never retaliated to her insults, most probably because her smooth tone of authority didn't leave them with much to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Debate about the Name 

There was much conflict over the baby girl's name. It took a couple of hours before they finally reached an impasse. The conflict started with Rouge's insult, and took off from there. Namine sighed exaggeratingly loud and walked up the stairs to place the infant in her crib. She jogged down the stairs again, placed the baby monitor on the coffee table, and took one more exaggerated breath.

"Excuse me, but I don't understand what you're trying to say?" She said trying to act smart.

"It's a simple question: are you retarded? Short, sweet, and to the freakin' point." Rouge said testily.

"Why are you even asking us? What did we do wrong?" Train asked.

"You can't name her any of those worthless names!" Rouge replied loudly.

"Why the hell not!" Namine argued.

"She's too special for them; can't you tell just by looking at her? Tory said smoothly; the true extent of his rage being perfectly hidden.

"Well, what do you want us to do, man? Not name for, like, two weeks, just so that we can name her something that _you _think is right?"Train said, annoyed at his older brother.

"Actually,_ you _don't even have to bother. We'll do it, right Tory?" Rouge asked, glancing expectantly at her husband. She already knew the answer, though.

"Of course." Tory nodded his head, this time hiding his enthusiasm.

"Fine! Take the baby! I already know just by looking at her that she won't be a good little girl. So just take her! It would be a blessing!" Then she muttered under her breath, "At least you'll have to deal with the worst of it." Smiling with a smugness that made Rouge almost jump out of the corner where she was standing. The only thing that was holding her back was the irritation that lay deep in Tory's eyes. He swiftly glanced at her with a look that was meant to say "relax, it'll be over soon".

Rouge looked at both Namine and Train with an expression that was both terrifying and glorious, leaving Namine envious and Train dazed. She then ran up the stairs both swiftly and soundlessly, to the baby's room. She picked her up gingerly and brought her back down the stairs, slower this time to make sure that the infant wouldn't wake. Tory was already there, at the foot of the stairs with his hand waiting to lead her back to their house which was just a block away. Namine and Train watched as both of them walked in unison out of the front door.

After two weeks, Rouge and Tory came back with the baby cradled in his arms. The baby came back with a little black dress and what seemed like a clip with garnet gems in her short hair. Namine stopped them at the door, a noticeable look of distaste on her face. She hated what she thought were the blander, uglier colors of the baby's new wardrobe. Namine gave another long glance and almost barked, "So, what's her name?" Rouge looked at the baby endearingly, before finally surrendering her to her mother. She looked up, "Crystal Kami Zephyr."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Course

As you already know, Crystal was always ahead of the rest in her classes. She was even in the top ten percent of her freshmen year in Stuyvesant High School. That's why she was able to have all of the classes that could lead up to a good study of medicine. After all, Crystal's biggest dream was to be a doctor and she would do almost anything to be one. One day, when Crystal came home, she saw that a letter came in her name from Columbia University. Once she looked at it she ran to her aunt and uncle's house. Then with Rouge and Tory on both sides of her, she ripped open the letter. It said:

Dear Crystal Zephyr,

We here at Columbia University congratulate you on your success so far in freshman year. You have shown outstanding achievement and we have also recognized your aspirations on being a doctor, that's why we here at Columbia University invite you to attend the Beginner Medical Science Course. It is a course that, if you accept, will teach you human biology and medicine as if you were taking a medical school course with us. As an addition, when you graduate, you will be given a diploma that will allow you to work as a certified nurse.

Remember, you will be taking this course with others that attend Columbia and it would be a displeasure if you could not attend. You don't even have to worry about scheduling because we will give a course that will benefit you. If you want to accept this offer, please call 555-372-9856

We hope to see you!

Angela Edwards Head Of Administration.

Crystal looked up at both of them, the burning question set deep in her violet eyes. They both simply said, "You don't need our permission." After she heard these words; she dashed to the phone, clutching the receiver to her ear. "Hello, may I please speak with head of administration?"


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Awakening

Damn, it's 5:30 PM, and for me the end of the school day. Now to go to my never ending nightmare: home. I walked through the door to see my father there. A weird sight since dad is a business man that's never around, and even when he is, he's just a big waste of space. Oh, and what do you know he looks pissed, what's new?

"Oh, hello father, what's up?" Yeah, what's up other than your ego which is higher than the ceiling?

"Hello Crystal, I'm actually planning on ending my partnership with James tonight." He said with a deep frown on his face.

What the hell? James was his business partner and they were very close friends. Why would he want to break his partnership with him? "Why do you want to end your partnership?"

"James is a lazy son of a bitch who never does his work, but still gets some of the pay. It's driving me insane, so I just want to end it right here, tonight. Of course you would know about laziness, you're the laziest man in all of North America.

"Well good luck with that." He'll need it since James was always pretty scary with his black eyes and matching jet-black hair. James also had a tendency to lash out when he got mad. One time I saw the men that were supposed to have a meeting with father and James. They came out with black eyes and bruises because they criticized their presentations. To make it simple, James was not one would want to toy with.

"I don't need it, but if he _does _go crazy…"

He punched his hand with a smug grin on his face. "I'll be able to take him."

Father would not be able to take James out in a fight. For heaven's sake _I _could take him out in a fight, but then again I am a one dan black belt in krav maga, so I suppose that it's excusable. I nodded and walked up the staircase, careful not to trip as I always did on steps. When I walked into my room, I quickly finished my homework. All of it, the Calculus, History essay, readings, Comp Sci, everything in two hours flat. Once I finished, I put my head down to rest my eyes. It's been a long day and even my eyes need a rest every now and again.

I woke with a start in my bedroom because I apparently took a nap that lasted over three hours.

"You're a lazy moron!"

So that's what woke me up; a fight that was happening in the living room. I got up and opened my door to see mother, Fahrar, and Sven standing in the hallway watching the mayhem on the first floor. I slowly walked to where they were standing to see that there was a big problem downstairs. Punches were being thrown, curses were being said, and James' anger practically made the room boil.

I don't know how long I was watching them go at it, and it didn't seem like it would end either. It was a pathetic sight to see father throw punch after punch, each being ineffective when James would easily glide away. The way he moved, the whole concept just seemed impossible.

My breath caught when I saw James hoisting father up with his one hand. He shook father while choking him in a way that I knew would end soon. My prediction was a result that was not looking good for my father because James if went on like this, he would be branded a murderer. I looked to my right to gauge the reaction of my family. They just stared down with blank expressions, an expression that I could not read.

"You've pissed me off for the last time Train!" James said turning his head to one side. He gently leaned in closer and touched his mouth to my father's neck—and he started turning pale.

My heart felt as if it stopped beating as I watched my father's eyes roll back into his head, and his blood running down his gray t-shirt. After what seemed like an eternity, James released his grip on his captive's neck. My father's body fell limp on the floor-dead. I staggered back slowly making sure not to draw any attention to myself. My eyes never left the first floor as I walked. I was nearing my room when I suddenly heard my sister scream. They had just realized what had happened, and James realized our presence as well. I turned on my heels and ran, still hearing the screaming behind me.

I was nearing the door when I heard the screaming stop, but replaced by three sickly snaps. I heard in a low tone.

"There's no need to run." I ran faster, my heart was thumping so loudly that I could hear it. He suddenly appeared in front of my door and I gasped. He laughed and said, "I never leave witnesses."

I turned on my heels and ran toward my parents' room. My last sight of him was him in total shock. When I finally reached the door, I threw it open and ran in. I headed strait for the open window, my intentions being to jump out and run for it if I survived. Hastily, I opened the window and climbed out halfway befor something caught me by the waist. James slowly drgged me into the room as I clawed the window frame.

"You're not like the other retards of your family, I wonder why that is" he said as he slowly bent his head down. My head and arms were still outside of the window, clawing for dear life when I finally screamed. His teeth sliced into my left hip and a burning pain came seeping in. James finally pulled the rest of me in and bit the other hip.

"And now you start screaming. Just how different are you? It's a shame that you won't be alive long enough for me to find out" he said smiling at me as his teeth sank deeper and my screams became louder. My eyes were stinging from the tears that flowed from the pain that was spreading through my whole body, and a black haze started to cloud my vision. I'm going to faint or maybe I'll just…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Arrival

**Edward's POV: **

We were landing in New York after our flight from Denali. Just by looking out the window, I knew that we would probably indoors for most of this vacation. I knew that everyone in my family was thinking this as well; after all, they were practically screaming it in their respective minds.

I remembered all of the commotion that came after Carlisle announced that his old friend Salvatore, or Tory as he called him, invited all of us to come to New York. Rosalie, with her usual tenacity, was denying the trip because of just this reason and I could hear her cursing about it on a five minute basis. Jasper didn't want to come for a different reason; he still doesn't trust his own self control no matter how many times Alice tries to convince him that he would be fine. Alice and Emmett on the other hand, were ecstatic over the idea; they've been yearning for a very long time to see Salvatore's niece, Crystal. Alice wanted a new best friend and Emmett just wanted to see how crazy the girl would be after being raised by someone like Rouge.

Don't get me wrong, Rouge is a great woman, but the way she acted, how immature she was at times, it was odd to think of her raising a _normal _child. Of course, she and Salvatore were a perfect match, no matter how different their personalities were. They loved each other more than most people loved their own families, and that was also the only thing that Carlisle disliked about them. He was older than Salvatore and yet he found his true love first and that's what drives Carlisle insane. He never outwardly conveyed his dislike to anyone; I only found out when he accidently let the thought slip. I can't really be upset at him for that reason only because it's been a long time and he still couldn't find anyone he remotely likes. He never liked his detestation either and when he found out that I knew his secret he apologized many times to me and asked if I would keep it a secret. Naturally I accepted, after what Carlisle has done for me, the least I could do was keep his secret a secret.

I dismissed the thought when I heard Salvatore mentally calling to me when we were about to exit the plane. _Welcome to New York, Edward. Come meet us at Gate 7. _I told everyone what I heard and we left immediately. We were walking faster than we were supposed to so that we could go meet them, but Carlisle was always several paces ahead of us. His head was filled with thoughts of happiness at meeting his friend face to face after such a long time. His face was radiant with joy, and a wide smile brightened his face. After one more minute's worth of walking, we saw Salvatore with his fair brown hair, wearing a white shirt and jeans which was very similar to Carlisle's. And of course, Rouge wearing a purple plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and a scarf around her neck. The latest fashion as usual. The one thing that caught my attention as it did every time I met them was their eyes. Salvatore's deep violet eyes were only recognizable if you stood right in front of him, and Rouge with her striking yellow eyes, feline like, that would make anyone tremble if they could look past her immense beauty. At first, I thought the color was not natural, but their Italian origin _did_ give them full immunity to the normal eye color of those with their diet.

After my inspection, I saw that Carlisle was already next to Salvatore, talking about whatever it was that they always went on about. Then suddenly Rouge started speaking in her head, unknowingly loud, about her concerns. _Crystal's going to come home any minute, I have to get there before she does. I don't want her to always be alone, but I can't just tell Tory and Carlisle to shut up and start moving. I guess I'll just do it a tad more subtly… _

I saw Rouge gently tug at Salvatore's sleeve like a small child pulling at the coat of their parent. He tilted his head to her and smiled. Rouge then said quickly in Italian, "I don't want to interrupt your reunion and all, but I really want to get home before she does." Carlisle chuckled and replied to her, "You _do_ know that I can understand Italian." Rouge knitted her eyebrows and pursed her lips. No, she didn't. After a long, very amused moment, we got in Salvatore's Jaguar and we were off.

We pulled up to a two-story brick house in Jamaica, Queens. When we got in, we sat at the kitchen table while Rouge and Alice were sitting on the counter. Emmett's head was buzzing with curiosity, at a point it became so annoying that I just blocked him out of my head completely. Of course, whenever Emmett was thinking about something he would have to speak it out loud. "Say Tory, where's that niece of yours?" Rouge smiled widely, singing in her head so that I wouldn't be able to know what she was thinking. "She's going to be walking in any second now with her best friend," she suddenly remembered something and looked at Jasper, "how good are you at self control because Crystal doesn't have a very common scent."

I heard the door open and two people walking through the door. The first scent was common, just like any other person, but the second was different. It was a peculiar smell that I have never experienced before. It smelled like night air. That familiar, cold, sweet aroma that comes into the air right after dusk suddenly wafted into the room. Apparently, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were having the same effect as well, after seeing their curious expressions. The first set of steps went jogging up the stairs while the second pair came close to the kitchen and then curiously halted. The person stayed there, still as a statue, not moving an inch until Rouge called, "It's okay."

The set of steps entered the room. I was startled when I saw the girl they belonged to. I was certain that she was sixteen or seventeen, but she could have easily been twenty-one. She had extremely pale skin which was very partial to my own, and her long, black, raven hair was styled into layered spikes at the bottom, and she had straight side bangs that partially covered her right eye. She was wearing a blood red blouse, dark blue jeans that were ripped wt the bottom, and black and red DC shoes, but the thing that startled me the most though, was her eyes. They were a midnight purple that one could not call violet. They weren't like Salvatore's eyes, a violet that looked black from a distance, but they were an intense color that was vibrant right after the pupil and descended into a darker and darker shade. This in combination with her lips that were only a few shades lighter from blood red, and her perfect angular features made her one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. The thing that struck my curiosity was that her presence in itself was beautiful, not her physical appearance. It's very difficult to explain, but she was beautiful in a different way. A way that I couldn't put my finger on; something that truly frustrated me. It was very interesting to listen to the thoughts of the rest of my family. Alice was almost jumping at the comparison of their skin colors, thinking of how else she could relate to her. Jasper wasn't suffering at all by her scent, but merely amused at how this child turned out. Rosalie was throwing a tantrum in her head at how this girl matched her beauty without having to even _be _beautiful. Emmett was astonished and curious at who the girl was and what she was doing here in the first place. Carlisle had just the feeling of surprise; and before I was able to find out why, he was thinking about something else.

The girl simply walked into the kitchen, completely forgetting our presence, and sat on top of the counter opposite of Rouge, with one leg crossed over the other. Rouge spoke first. "So how was your reunion back at ?" Crystal's face portrayed no emotion as she replied in a very cool voice, "It was fine… I suppose. They replaced Ms. Cummings with some stupid guy named Dr. George. To tell the truth though, I bet he's just a puppet controlled by the school board. I mean once we got in the school he started telling us that we were "loitering on school property" and to go back to our "zoned high schools". Crystal's eyes immediately became filled with rage and curses started flooding through her _and_ Rouge's head.

"What did he say when one of the teachers vouched for you guys?" Rouge asked.

Crystal's mouth turned into a slight snarl, Rouge's habit of course, though her voice was still as even as ever when she answered the question, "Ms. Rizos backed us up and he almost turned paler than me when he found out exactly which _zoned _schools we were accepted to."

"Anything else happen?"

"Yah, Ms. Panos was trying to recruit us in a sad attempt to add people to Greek choir and dance. She told us that we would get college credit, but St. D isn't a high school anymore, she was just lying through her teeth."

Rouge fought back a laugh, "And?"

Crystal's eyes lightened, but a smile still didn't touch her lips, "The suckers signed up for all of them, even Victoria. She tried to convince me to do it too, but I have enough college credit and even if I didn't, I still wouldn't bring myself to do something as humiliating as that for nothing."

Rouge laughed and said, "Good Gracious Crystie, Victoria signed up? _Victoria?_"

Crystal nodded her head and she asked, "Say did I get any calls on my phone while I was gone?" That was an interesting fact, normal teens wouldn't give their parental figures their cell phone even if they were threatened, none the less letting them _answer_ their calls.

Rouge was starting to chant in her thoughts. _Please say yes. Please say yes! _Rouge spoke, " Nishat called to threaten you about making this story."

_ That freak again!!! Come on i hate writing stories _I was knocked back when I heard the screaming coming from the girl's head. Was this what she really thought? Could someone really be that desperate after twelve attempts? While I was thinking this, Crystal looked apologetically at us. Sincerity burned in her eyes and voice as she spoke, "Please forgive my foul language, but this is the only way I can get through to her." She turned her head to Rouge. "Tell her next time that if she wants to threaten me again to not bother. No point in wasting both of our times." She looked at us again as she jumped off the counter and was walking out of the kitchen, sincerity flowed back into her vibrant purple eyes. "I truly am sorry about that." And just before we were going to reply, she was already jogging up the stairs. This one was pretty fast too.

Carlisle was first to speak; his thoughts were all mixed and changing as if on purpose, but I tried to keep away. After all, everyone deserved their privacy.

"What was that about?"He said with a confused smile.

"Ever since Kami was little, I always wanted her to have a tad more happiness than mortality has given her. So, I wanted her to have a boyfriend, but she _obviously _abhors the people who do offer. And of course there are some other things…" Rouge replied.

"Like what?"

Salvatore shot her a warning look, but Rouge dismissed it and went on, "You know- stuff."

The conversation on that topic ended with that last statement. From then on they were comparing our average day in Denali to their average day in New York. Everyone let their minds wander and I couldn't resist but to hear what was on their minds. Emmett's mind was still baffled at who the mystery person was. The fact that he still didn't know it was Rouge's niece eluded me. Rosalie was filled to the brim with rage at the fact that Crystal was not envious of her beauty, Alice was dying to talk to Crystal about everything, but didn't know is she was allowed to, Jasper's mouth was watering at Crystal's scent, and Carlisle was thinking of what sights we could visit in our stay here in New York. What piqued my interest though, were Salvatore's and Rouge's thoughts. Salvatore was recalling a conversation he and Rouge had a month ago:

They were sitting on the couch, talking about Crystal. Things like what would happen to her and other things related to topic. In the memory, Rouge looked at him pleadingly. She said, "_I've been thinking about this ever since Kami turned 17."_

_"About what?"He said knitting his eyebrows in confusion._

_"About letting Crystal be one of us…" Salvatore was going to speak before she quickly raised her hand for him to stop. "It'd be better this way, I mean she could finally be our daughter and when she…" She took a short pause to get rid of the thought. "Keels over, we won't have to deal with troublesome grief." She held Salvatore's hand in hers._

_He ripped his hand from hers and spoke in a louder voice than usual. "We have no right to take her life away from her! Remember what Carlisle did with Edward and the rest? We can't morally commit such an act unless we have no other choice! How could you even think of that, Rouge?"_

_She looked at him with true misery in her eyes. It was a misery that looked as if it had been hidden for the past decade. _ _"But I know that this is the best thing for her." She moved to touch his cheek with the back of her hand, but he cringed away._

_"And what reason would that be?"_

_"Because, if we don't, then someone, someday will" Salvatore had a terrified expression on his face. This gave Rouge the perfect opportunity to go on, "And I hardly doubt that they're going to think about_ _Crystal's consent."_

The memory instantaneously faded and he started concentrating on what Alice was saying. Rouge was also thinking of something that made me want to listen. She had a stream of thoughts flowing through her head.

_If only Crystal would say yes to someone. Or better yet if she could attract one of us. After all, she would "force" us to do it because she would figure it out herself sooner or later. The best person though, would be Carlisle, _I accidently flinched; _they would be so perfect together. Even Tory knows that, and that's probably why she keeps her away from all of the boys. Not that it was needed; her heartbeat didn't even beat a millimeter faster when she saw them. I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl… _

Why would Rouge want to do that to Crystal? There are very slim chances of that happening to her at all. In general, the whole idea doesn't make much sense so why would she be so certain of it? I could hear the tenor in both of their thoughts and Jasper could feel it as well. It was only reasonable for him to ask, "What's bothering you two?"

Salvatore looked at him and said simply, "Nothing." Rouge, on the other hand, knitted her eyebrows and said, "I'm just confused, and kind of surprised."

Alice looked at her, "About what?"

"Well, I'm starting to doubt if Crystal is a normal kid."

"Why?"

"Umm, I thought that when most people saw people like _us_ their heart rate would at least accelerate a couple of notches."

I looked at her expectantly, that was the normal human reaction and she knew it. I said, "Of course, that's everyone's reaction. It's perfectly normal behavior."

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "You don't get it. Crystal's heart _didn't _race. Not even by a fraction of a second. Weren't you paying attention at all?"

The words were caught in my throat. I didn't know that; how hadn't I realized it? Why hadn't I heard her thoughts as carefully as I always did? I searched the minds of my family who were mostly lost in confusion. The only people who were going on with their usual thoughts were Alice and Rosalie. And, of course, my curiosity was unbearable. It was an itch in the back of my mind all throughout the conversation.

After more pleasantries, my curiosity was starting to cause me physical pain. Such pain in fact that I asked Rouge where Crystal was so that I could go speak with her. The rest of my family gave me a weird look except Carlisle who had already guessed that I was trying to calm myself the only way I knew how. _Third door on the left, _that was what she both said and thought, but while I was walking out of the door way I could hear her accidently blurt out, "_Please!"_

I obliviously knew there was no way I would be physically attracted to Crystal. That was a simple fact that everyone knew was impossible. I was always known as a free loader, and I am perfectly content with that. I don't need anyone to be with me during the time of my existence. I'm simply whole in myself, and that's why I don't understand why Carlisle tries so hard to make me find a companion. One of the main reasons for Rosalie's current presence on this Earth was for the fact that she was meant to be my mate.

I shook my head to dismiss the thought of that ever happening as I approached the door. Again, I smelled the pleasant aroma float around me and this I found extremely satisfying. The scent gave me an upbeat feeling as I knocked on the door. After only a moment of my knocking, the door silently opened. I saw a girl sitting on the bed who was overall non-appealing compared to the other inhabitant of the room. I saw Crystal holding the door knob with an apologetic expression on her face. She said, "Sorry, I heard you walking up the stairs and down the hall, but I was in the middle of something really important so I waited until I heard you knock to open the door. Sorry, about that." I replied simply, "Its fine." Then I heard it; the sudden thumping of a heart started thundering in the girl's chest, but it wasn't of the girl that was standing in front of me. To my disappointment, the heartbeat originated from the girl sitting on the bed. Crystal's heart, on the other hand, was still beating in the same rhythm as it had before I knocked on the door. I was brought back from my analysis when I heard Crystal speak, "Do you want to come in?" I nodded simply and sat on the bed next to the girl. I suddenly heard, _oh my God, oh my God! Who is that guy? He's sooooooooo hot! He's probably here for Crystal though. Sometimes that girl can really get on my nerves with all her prettiness and smartness…_

While she thought to herself, I looked around. I saw that there was a draft for a group report on the table. No doubt that it was a project in which you were meant to partner with someone from a different school. I quickly read over the draft from the distance. It was pretty awful compared to my expectations for Crystal's writing technique, but it was enough for my observations, time to settle my curiosity. This girl was like any other and would behave like any other. I took a deep breath and spoke in the low, soft voice that I reserved for not scaring humans. "Crystal."

She turned around in her chair and I stared into her violet eyes. She replied simply, "Yes."

I smiled, careful not to reveal any of my teeth. I said, "Sorry, but I didn't get a chance to speak with you properly earlier, so how are you?" This sent the girl that was sitting next to me's heart beating rapidly, but frustratingly Crystal's heart still went at a normal pace. I got up and stood next to the desk where she sat.

"I have a stupid group assignment do, but thankfully the school that we were pairing up with was Townsenharris, so I am content. How about you, are you enjoying your stay here in New York? I bet that it's much better here than in Alaska."

I smiled and tilted my head slightly to the side, an act that made the girl on the bed nearly faint. "I'm fine, but I think that it's much too sunny here for my taste."

Crystal looked at me for a long moment and said, "I know. I prefer the days where there is at least onecloud in the sky." _I'm sure that he's hitting on me, can't Aunty keep what she thinks is my "relationship issues" to herself? I know that this guy is simply trying to achieve something that everyone else failed at. It would settle his curiosity, and that's it. I can't blame him though, after all I would do the same thing myself, but I would be a tad more subtle about it…_

Surprising. This girl just uncovered my whole charade after only two sentences on my part. Even still, I may be able to force the reaction anyway. Of course, _she _doesn't know that I know. I bent my head slightly to the other side, the reaction being a gasp from our only audience member. I asked something that I was curious about, but I still added the charm--even though she knows, it doesn't mean that she still can't react.

"That's very peculiar."

"What is," She asked confused.

I chuckled softly and right after I heard the other girl's heart skip a beat in its rhythm. "I've never seen you smile today, not even once."

She giggled, not in a way to show attraction, but merely at what I said. She looked down at blank sheets of paper and the rough draft on the desk. A mild look of disgust flashed on her face as she quickly started writing down a completely different report. Crystal wrote in a more sophisticated and elegant way that put the draft to shame. _This_ report exceeded my expectations. After a page was done in less than 2 minutes she let her thoughts wander. _He's still trying. I actually believe that he thinks that I don't know about this poorly hidden sham that he's trying to pull. I wish that I could just play the same game, just to see who would give up first, but Victoria's here. Poor Victoria, I bet she probably had a few major heart palpitations by now. Where's my binder? I need that thing… Oh darn, it's probably still in my house! I can't go back there if I do then Sven is going to push me down the stairs again… _

"Vici, can you go back to my house and grab my binder? I forgot it over there and I need it."

"Sven?" She replied as if reading Crystal's mind.

"Yah." She replied quickly, still writing the third page in her report.

"No problem." She got up and went for the door. She thought: _I better not see you making out with him when I come back…_

After I heard the front door close, I bent down to look at the paper that Crystal was finishing. "That doesn't look anything like the draft. It's actually completely different." She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Please don't tell Victoria."

I nodded once.

"The thing is that Victoria can't write for her life and I would've written it myself, but this is a group report. That's why I let her write a draft because I never write one myself since it's just a waste of time, but it's something to keep her occupied. Then I looked over the draft and saw that _that_ wasn't even good… So I just started writing the final report now, she won't even see it because it's going to be submitted to the Stuyvesant teachers. No harm, no foul… I hope."

"You're right, if your grade depends on it, then you have every right to tweak it. Or in this case burn it."

She giggled again, this time more amused than before. I realized that her short laugh was very…pretty. It sounded as if it could be part of a harmony--with perfect pitch and tone. I thought of this as I bid her a good day and left the room. It was rather odd that she inherited so much of Salvatore's side of the family, rather than her own biological father, who looked nothing like her. While I was walking down the hall, my eyes fell over an opened letter on the table it said: Dear all Beginner Medical Science Course, your graduation is in two weeks so be prepared! Medical science course? That's pretty impressive for a junior in High School. I came down the stairs to see Salvatore's waiting face. He asked, "So what do you think of Kami?"

"I think that she may turn out to be someone special."


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crystal

Crystal was a very unique child. At the age of just two months, Crystal had already learned how to walk; it may not have been a perfect stride, but she was still on her two legs on two legs. Also at the age of 4 months, Crystal was able to speak full words. Everyone was shocked at the rate at which she was learning. That is everyone except Rouge and Tory, they knew that she was special.

She also attended school like any other child. Crystal went to the same school for 10 years, (grades Pre-K through 8th) but she was always a few levels ahead of her peers. When she first entered school, she already knew how to read and write, and it started off from there. Crystal was always a model for the rest and in most teachers eyes a perfect student. Only praise came from the school and nothing else.

Crystal was a child that no one could truly complain about. She was smart, well behaved, talented, and a never outspoken girl. Alas, there were people that could complain about her, even if the reason to do so was false they would still find a way to torture to a point where many would go insane. These were people that none would ever expect: her family.

Crystal's family was very odd; they were a family that would easily be portrayed on T.V as a drama series about what people thought the typical New York family was like. The father, in this case Train, being the business man that was never around and when he was, he would be sitting in front of the T.V screen, too lazy to move. The mother, being Namine, was the flirtatious blond, who was sneaking behind her Devil-May-Care husband's back to go live life in a way that only she thought exciting. The older sister, Fahrar, being the thick headed, boy hopper that her mother was having more ex-boyfriends then there were days in a month. The eldest brother, Sven, being the jerk, gangster wanna be that would constantly attack his sisters in attempt to show power, and last was the smallest member of the family, a girl in this show, Crystal, being the only one with common sense that tries to survive in the conflicting personalities of her family. It may be clear that Crystal does not have an easy life, but she _does_ have many things that make it a bit better.

Crystal was a very quiet girl who only spoke when she wanted to. During class, no matter how big of a distraction a kid was, she would sit in her seat and absorb every fact she heard. She was a beautiful child and became more and more gorgeous as she grew, but she never thought about it. Crystal was impervious to all sorts of vanity, never once did she indulge in the fact that she had many people at her whim that would do anything she wanted them to. She just never cared. She also had some amazing gifts. For some strange reason, she would be able to call out someone for a lie just by looking at their face when they spoke. She had one more amazing gift. Crystal was able to persuade people to do almost anything she wanted. All she would mainly do was talk to a person in a way that would make them feel as if they made the decision to do something. It was truly her amazing gifts that made her very hard life more and more bearable.

Of course, with everything good comes bad. What Crystal thought was her major flaws were definitely not something one would want. The first of her flaws was her sensitivity. Crystal was never sensitive emotionally, it would be very rare to see her cry, but she was sensitive physically. Not to get anything confused, Crystal wasn't sensitive to pain, but to a light touch. She thought that this was very embarrassing; that it would depict her being weak and that's why she would never tell anyone about it because it was, in her eyes, very pathetic. Another one of her flaws was that she was very unbalanced when it came to stairs. At least three times a week she would fall down the stairs; once being pushed by her brother and twice by herself. Everyone knew this flaw because a time would always come where the first sight of her was bouncing down the last set of steps. The last of her major flaws was her anger. Crystal was not an easily aggravated girl. She very rarely became mad and that was only if things became too much for her to handle and when she gets mad it's better to not be in the way.

The first time Crystal ever truly became mad was during gym one day in third grade. Mike Newton was a bully of a kid and the only bully ever to be in St. Demetrios Jamaica Day School. One day during gym he had the terrible idea of hurting Crystal. Well, the idea came to reality when he took her face and smashed it against the sharp edge of a column. When Crystal got up she saw the blood on her hands that was leaking from her head. Crystal was terrified of her own blood, and when she saw it in a tidy little pool around her feet, she went into a fit of rage. Crystal turned around to fling, then drop kick him right on the head. Mike was dazed and when he regained his sense of balance he ran to the principle to report what happened to him. The principle came back to verify the report of violent behavior, but everyone disagreed. They all blamed Mike, even his best friend Demetri, for causing the injury to Crystal's head. Mike got detention and after that event, he left the state.

Many people influenced Crystal's being, but the people who affected it most were her Aunt Rouge and Uncle Tory. They treated Crystal like their own daughter because of the fact that Rouge wasn't able to have her own children. They loved Crystal so much that they stomached all of the anger that they had for her family. They taught her all of the things that they have always wanted to teach their child. Things like: gymnastics, martial arts, playing the violin, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and drums, swimming, Italian, law, science, archery, baseball, etc. They made her feel better, they taught her, and were the family that Crystal wished she always had. Crystal just wouldn't be the same without the influence of both Tory and Rouge.

Crystal also wouldn't be the same without her friends. She actually divided them between buds, friends, acquaintances, and people she just hated. Her best buds were Victoria Olateju this was her best friend and they had a connection that was unbelievable, John Ades, Chazz Winston, Dean Mandelos, and Demetrios Zioulis (but they called him Demetri, Nickolas Spathis, Dillon Allie. Christina Nechole, and George Christodoulou. They just affected her many more ways than one.


End file.
